Lightfeather (Gorgon The First)
Basic Information Race: Human (Goti) Class: Ranger (Guide) Level: 3 Experience: 5,443 XP (6,000 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Pell, Common Deity: Kase, the Great Stallion First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Curse of the Brown Auroch Background: assumed Closed Abilities STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts, +2 racial) CON: 13 +1 (3 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (5 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (2 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 26/30 = + CON(1x3) + FC(01) (Ranger 3) AC: 17 = + DEX(4) + Armor(3) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX(4) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor(3) INIT: +4 = DEX(4) BAB: +3 = RNG(3) CMB: +3 = + STR(0) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (3) + STR (00) + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +5 = + CON (2) + Misc (00) Reflex: +7 = + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Will: +3 = + WIS (2) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Longbow +1: Attack: +9 = + DEX(4) +Weapon Focus(1) + Magic (1) +1/30' Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x3, Special: +1/30' Arrows: 33 Blunt: 5 Tomahawk (Thr. Axe): Attack: +3 = [BAB(3) + STR(0) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 10' Human Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dex Bonus feat: Select bonus feat at 1st level Skilled: +1 skill point per level Favored Class: Ranger (+1 skill, taken twice, +1 HP taken once) Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: Simple, Martial, medium and shields Ranger's Focus: At 1st level, once per day, the guide can focus on a single enemy within line of sight as a swift action. That creature remains the Ranger’s focus until it is reduced to 0 or fewer hit points or surrenders, or until the Ranger designates a new focus, whichever occurs first. The Ranger gains a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls against the target of his focus. At 5th level, and every five levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +2. At 4th level, and every 3 levels thereafter, the Ranger can use this ability one additional time per day. Track: A ranger adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks. Wild Empathy: 1d20 + level + CHA = Diplomacy vs. animals Favored Terrain - Plains: +2 bonus on initiative checks and Knowledge (geography), Perception, Stealth, and Survival skill checks when he is in this terrain. A ranger traveling through his favored terrain normally leaves no trail and cannot be tracked (though he may leave a trail if he so chooses). Feats Point Blank Shot (Level 1): +1 to-hit/damage under 30' Precise Shot (Human bonus): Negates melee penalty Rapid shot (Level 2): Second attack/all attacks suffer -2 Endurance (Class 3): +4 bonus vs. exhaustion Weapon Focus (longbow) (Level 3): +1 attack Traits ''Capable (Perform - Oratory): +1 to skill rolls, gain class skill Born Rider: +1 Ride and Handle Animal skill checks Skills Skill Points: 23 = (6) + INT(0)/Level; FC (2), Race (3) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 +0 Bluff +1 0 0 1 +0 Climb +6 3 3 0 -0 +0 Craft () 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy +1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist +4 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal +7 2 3 1 +1 Born Rider Heal +8 3 3 2 +0 Intimidate 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) +5 2 3 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +5 2 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +8 3 3 2 +0 Perform (Oratory) +2 0 0 1 +1 Capable Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride +9 1 3 4 -0 +1 Born Rider Sense Motive +2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 0 +0 Stealth +10 3 3 4 -0 +0 Survival +8 3 3 2 +0 Swim 0 * 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Wild Empathy +4 (3) - 1 +0 * = class skills currently untrained Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Leather Armor +1 1010 gp 15 lb Tomahawk (throwing axe) 8 gp 2 lb Longbow +1 2375 gp 3 lb Ammo (35) 2 gp 6 lb Blunt (5) 1 gp Knife 2 gp 1 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Potion of Longstrider 50 gp Potions of Cure Light (2) 100 gp Feather Token (bird) 300 gp Stashed Light horse/saddle 85 gp Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Fish hooks (2) 0.2 gp - Flint & steel 1 gp - Sewing needle & thread 0.5 gp - Whetstone 0.02 gp 1 Trail rations (7 days) 3.5 gp 7 lb 3,941.32 gp Total Weight: 31 lb carried 15 lb stashed/on mount Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 Light Encumbrance Finances PP: 18 Initial Character Money: 150 gp GP: 47 Tower of the Black Pearl: +4,053 gp SP: 15 CP: 8 Career Earnings: 4,203 gp Carried Inventory: -3,941.32 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Consumed or Destroyed Items: -1.1 gp 20 gp gem, 12 gp jewelry Coinage and Jewels: 260.58 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 24 Height: 5'5" Weight: 125lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Lightfeather is dark-skinned and raven-haired like all her people, and has a thin face with high cheekbones. She dresses primarily in leathers with a mixture of furs, including a wolf pelt cloak. She wears jewelry of wood, bone and aquamarine and feathers in her hair. She paints a broad stripe of aqua green across her face, under her eyes from cheek to cheek over the bridge of her nose. Demeanor: Quiet and content, she has a small, pleasant smile and is good company, but is often reserved in the company of "civilized" northerners. Background Standing Lion had been a great warrior in his youth and was a respected elder when he finally got his wife with child. But a conflict between the Yellow Grass Rock tribe and roaming family of thieves ended in a trap and many deaths, including Standing Lion. The child was born unexpectedly early one day in the tall grasses several miles from camp, and a feather from a soaring eagle fall toward the newborn's face. Deep snoozing breaths somehow kept the small feather aloft for long moments, and the exhausted mother named the girl Lightfeather. Her mother died in her tenth year and Lightfeather became a ward of the tribe. Her life was unremarkable from then on; She performed her duties to the tribe, participated in dances, rituals and storytelling, and eventually married. Her husband, Red Horse, took ill and died after only a year. Lonely, Lightfeather spent more time on long hunts and caring for the tribe's animals... For most in the Landadel and surrounding northern lands, far-off Pell is nothing more than a rumor garnering little curiosity, and the opposite is often just as true. But there are some, explorers, wizards, diplomats and courageous merchants, who feel communication or trade between the two regions is worthwhile. Willbert Jaffer is a popular broker in Venza who had a number of inquiries regarding find Pell light horses. He made the long journey, and once a deal was struck he hired a dozen stout warriors and animal tenders from the Yellow Grass Rock tribe. Lightfeather, alone and restless, and with a bit of a reputation for outliving anyone closely associating with her, joined the troop and tended the horses on the long trip north. Her companions quickly turned about and raced for home with their pay and rewards to enrich the tribe, but Lightfeather had no real interest in returning. And so only days later, in a strange, smelly, crowded city, she finds herself looking for meaningful ways to pass her time and find a purpose other than what her tribe demanded. Adventure Log Tower of the Black Pearl Feb 5th 2013 to August 12th, 2013 XP Received: 1,304 XP ( 583 EXP + 103*7/day) Total: 1,304 XP May 23rd 2nd lvl XP Received: 2,002 XP (1,067 EXP + 85*11/day) Total: 3,306 XP Aug 12th 3rd lvl XP Received: 267 XP ( 267 EXP + 0*15/day) Total: 3,573 XP Aug 12th 3,573 XP for the adventure Treasure: 1,318 GP ( 700 EGP + 103*6/day) Treasure: 2,335 GP (1,400 EGP + 85*11/day) Treasure: 400 GP ( 400 EGP + 0*17/day) 4,053 GP for the adventure Consumed: 0.2 gp 4 arrows 1 gp to the boatman The Curse of the Brown Auroch GM: Grayn; August 28th, 2013 - November 21st, 2013 XP Received: 1,870 XP = 550 EXP + (88 days * 15/day) TXP Treasure: 2,221 GP = 725 EGP + (88 days * 17/day) TGP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Ranger BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Rapid Shot Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +8 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +8 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 16 (New Total) Level 3: August 27th, 2013 Class: Ranger BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: no change Ref: no change Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Endurance (class) + Weapon Focus (longbow) (3rd) Features: Favored Terrain (Plains) HP: Max -2 + 1 FC Skill Pts: +7 = +6 (Class) +1 (Race) +16 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 23 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan 18th, 2013) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (22 Jan 2013) (Systole ~ Special Guest Star Judge) level 1 *Approval (June 13th, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (August 28th, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 3 Category:Approved Characters